The Joy of Being Aomine Daiki
by laksanabayushiryuu
Summary: Futurefic! Apa yang bisa dilakukan Aomine untuk 'memuaskan' keinginannya? Tentunya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kise.


Bosan.

Perasaan inilah yang ada di benak Kise Ryouta sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, di saat orang lain sedang bercengkrama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi, pemuda berambut pirang itu terjebak di sebuah taman kota yang dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun karena satu hal. Apalagi kalau bukan akibat pekerjaannya yang notabene adalah seorang model. Mengambil tema musim gugur, Kise menyunggingkan senyum khasnya sambil mengenakan pakaian lengkap yang disesuaikan dengan tema tersebut. Mulai dari topi rajutan, _scarf_, kaos t_urtle neck_, celana denim, _long coat_, hingga sepatu _Sneakers_. Yang membuat Kise tidak habis pikir adalah, kenapa semuanya harus berwarna putih?

'Berhubung waktu pemotretannya dekat dengan musim dingin, koleksi kali ini juga dibuat dengan konsep yang lembut seperti _Angel_. Sebenarnya sih saya juga kurang mengerti apa maksud konsepnya, yang pasti itu permintaan khusus dari desainer pakaian ini.'

Ah ya, begitulah komentar dari manajer Kise yang setia (meskipun agak sedikit cerewet). Kise hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan saat mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

"Oke, kita istirahat dulu 10 menit lalu kita lanjutkan pengambilan gambar di dekat air mancur!" seru fotografer yang bertugas memotret Kise sementara anak buahnya yang lain sibuk membereskan peralatan dan membagikan konsumsi. Kise menghela napas panjang kemudian mengambil air mineral dari tangan seorang kru diiringi dengan senyuman tipis dan ucapan terima kasih (yang tentunya membuat kru tersebut tersipu malu). Kise meneguk minuman sambil berjalan di sekitar air mancur yang sedang disiapkan untuk pengambilan foto berikutnya, berusaha meregangkan otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena harus berpose sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Teringat akan satu hal, Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tasnya berada, sedikit mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya sampai akhirnya benda itu ditemukan, lalu membuka benda yang sekaang berada di tangannya itu.

From : Aominecchi

Subject : Hei

Yo, sekarang ada di mana? Bagaimana sesi fotonya?

Kise tersenyum tipis. Seperti biasa pesan dari idolanya (yang sekarang sudah berganti status menjadi kekasihnya meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang tahu) itu singkat, padat, dan selalu membuat Kise merasa bahagia meskipun terkadang isinya adalah hal-hal yang tidak penting. Jari Kise mulai menari di atas keypad telepon genggamnya.

To : Aominecchi

Subject : Re : Hei

Sekarang aku masih ada di taman kota, break dulu sebentar. Seperti biasa di sini membosankan, entah apa yang menarik sampai harus mulai sesi foto sejak jam 8 pagi. Aku 'kan masih ingin melihat wajah tidur Aominecchi (＞＜)

Kise kembali meneguk air mineral yang ada di tangannya sambil menekan tombol OK untuk mengirimkan pesan tadi. Tidak berapa lama telepon genggam Kise kembali bergetar

From : Aominecchi

Subject : Re : Hei

Haha, sayang sekali ya kamu tidak bisa menikmati wajah tampanku yang sedang tertidur.

Kise terkekeh. Memang sifat narsis dan seenaknya Aomine tidak bisa dihilangkan meskipun tidak seperti yang dulu. Semenjak dikalahkan oleh Kuroko dan Kagami, Aomine mulai kembali seperti dirinya saat Kise baru mengenalnya di Teikou. Aomine yang polos dan sungguh-sungguh menyukai basket dari hatinya. Aomine yang membuat Kise juga menyukai basket dan pada akhirnya meluluhkan hati sang model.

To : Aominecchi

Subject : Re : Hei

Hidoissu! Ah, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Aominecchi! Aku mau duduk di sofa sambil menonton film bersama Aominecchi!(T ^ T)

Setelah mengetikkan pesan tersebut refleks Kise menekan tombol OK. Kise teringat bagaimana Aomine sempat membuat dirinya merasa terpuruk, membenci basket bahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak sanggup menjadi apa yang Aomine idamkan. Namun Kise tidak menyangka bahwa Aomine akan datang jauh-jauh ke Kaijou untuk meminta maaf, bahkan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kise. Kise yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa terdiam kemudian berlari meninggalkan Aomine sambil meneteskan air mata. Akibat kejadian itu Kise tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Setelah mendapatkan banyak pesan dan telepon dari Aomine dan Kasamatsu-senpai (disertai tendangan dan teriakan untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan dirinya), Kise mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi Aomine dan perasaannya sendiri.

Kini, tidak terasa sudah lima tahun mereka bersama. Aomine banyak menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Kise. Aomine yang mendukung Kise saat rehabilitasi. Aomine yang begitu penuh perhatian meskipun sedikit posesif. Aomine yang rela menjemput Kise di bandara meskipun saat tengah malam. Aomine yang menyediakan sarapan di pagi hari (Kise sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Aomine bisa memasak). Getaran telepon genggam membuyarkan lamunan Kise.

From : Aominecchi

Subject : Re : Hei

Haha, makanya cepat pulang. Jangan sampai aku datang ke sana dengan membawa surat penangkapan.

Kise tertawa cukup keras hingga membuat kru yang ada di sekitarnya menoleh. Kemudian terdengar teriakan dari fotografer untuk memulai sesi berikutnya. Secepat mungkin Kise mengetikkan jawaban untuk Aomine kemudian meletakkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas.

To : Aominecchi

Subject : Re : Hei

Iya, iya, sebentar lagi selesai. Miss you so much ((っ´ω`) (´ω`⊂ ))

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah komplek apartemen yang cukup mewah, seorang pemuda kulit sawo matang berambut hitam kebiruan tampak sedang duduk di sofa sembari sibuk memperhatikan telepon genggamnya. 'Ada-ada saja dia, kalau ada yang melihat pesan ini tanpa melihat nama pengirimnya pasti mereka mengira dia perempuan.' pikir Aomine. Bagaimana tidak, setiap pesan dari Kise selalu diakhiri dengan _emoticon_ yang kebanyakan dipakai oleh anak-anak perempuan. Sambil tersenyum kecil Aomine kembali mengetikkan pesan di telepon genggamnya.

To : Asahi-san

Subject : Terima kasih

Asahi-san, terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaan saya untuk menggunakan tema dan model yang saya sarankan kemarin. Saya sangat menantikan kemunculan katalog musim gugur ini.

Oh, betapa indahnya bila memiliki kenalan seorang desainer yang merasa berhutang budi dan bersedia memenuhi permintaan apapun setelah diselamatkan dari berandalan oleh Aomine. Sebentar lagi keinginannya untuk melihat Kise dalam balutan pakaian serba putih diantara daun-daun yang berguguran akan terkabulkan.

'Ternyata menjadi polisi itu cukup menyenangkan.' pikir Aomine.


End file.
